Last Friday Night
by I.Magickal.Sheridan
Summary: Maybe it was time to switch to earth benders, they were stronger, patient, and knew how to listen to a woman's body to know how she would respond to him. She would have to wait and see if they were jealous too, last night had been amazing but she knew that angry sex was always better.


All she had wanted to do was sit; sitting would make everything better especially if she could find somewhere to sit that would prevent drunken idiots from falling over or puking on her. That had been about forty minutes ago shortly after her bubbly friend had given her a hit of whatever the hell that had been to keep her from freaking out about the fact that they were essentially breaking and entering and disturbing the peace. The excuse was, of course, that this was a Beifong Party and the girl got away with everything because her parents were in denial that the blind girl could cause this much damage.

Sometime in that forty minute span she found herself not wanting to sit down anymore, no she was more interested in staying on her feet. The young man on his knees before her was helping her keep her balance, his tongue working wicked miracles over her breasts exploring to get the last of the lime juice, the cocky boy stood up and took the shot on the table next to them. What came next she wasn't sure of, it was somewhere between a kiss and both of them trying to eat what was left of the lime. She decided that it was okay if she didn't know what it was because she liked it.

She was sure that the boy was an _Earth Bender_ but beyond that nothing, it was a Beifong party and that meant that most of the half-naked men walking around were undoubtedly Earth Benders with the body to match the element that they manipulated. Gods if this boy would just take her somewhere and break her into sand or maybe just screw her into the ground, either or would be nice.

He seemed to have the same thought because his hands were underneath her thighs and the next thing she knew she was sitting on top of the table, briefly she wondered what happened to the lime and mostly empty bottle of vodka that had been there but that thought was banished. He tasted like liquor and lime and male, smelled like rich black earth and sun warmed marble, felt too good to be real.

It was only instinctual that she wrapped her legs around his waist to keep herself from falling before she found herself planted on the table so when ground herself against him it was only a natural reaction to him being male and so close. He doesn't make her feel like everyone else who either tip toes around her because Daddy's a crime lord or bends to her will because she's a dominant personality.

No, he stood up to her challenge and conquered her body but not her mind. She could out think him but he was patient, he had chased her all over this house and when he finally got her attention he kept it. Maybe that was the thing with earth benders; they could and would out wait you and weather the storm without getting angry like fire bender boys. His lips began trailing down the side of her neck, finding that sensitive spot that made her gasp.

Patience set him apart but he had fought her but not like she had expected, he had challenged her to a battle of wills and she had come out the loser. Instead of flashing his victory in her face he had taken her into his hands and made her burn, subjected her to his will and demanded that she follow it and made her body come alive beneath his touch and gaze. He made her feel small and delicate, cherished and loved even as she fought him.

In her head she could reason that the only reason that she was fighting with him was because she didn't know how not to fight but it didn't matter what she did she wasn't going to win dominance. He was as unyielding as the bedrock foundations of mountains and as strong as the iron oak that grew with its roots planted firmly in the ground so that not even fire could burn them their place in the world set until someone dug beneath it and destroyed the base completely. Something else was solid.

Earth boy was big, not in the 'I'll show off and show people' kind of way but more in the 'I'm confident enough that ladies will tell the story for me' kind of way. And ladies would tell the story, or at least she would, because he seemed to know how to use it with the precise way that he was rolling his hips into hers. It was rough but just this side of painful and was making her toes curl.

When next awareness came back to her the sun was high in the sky and she only had a moment to contemplate why the sun was up without her before the full force of her hang over slammed into her. It was like being back handed by a mountain, everything throbbed and pounded but only her head and sinuses had a problem the other sensation was understated by the sense of satisfaction and the knowledge the fire that had been raging inside had been quelled to barely smoking cinders. What the rawness and the ache between her legs was telling her was that she'd gotten the best dick of her life and if the shattered fragments of memory were accurate then it hadn't been just once.

That boy was talented; they had gone out to some kind of beach house thing a good ten minute walk from the main estate. A quieter place because someone had stumbled in on them and they weren't too much entertained by the prospect of being watched or worse, videotaped. Sensible boy he was built a wall that encompassed the front porch and hung her panties on the doorknob just in case some idiot didn't get the point.

She heard him moving and put her head back down, nausea was beginning to swell inside of her coming in like the tide. There was a grunt and a snapping sound like he had pulled a rubber band to the breaking point. The sound was strangely familiar but she couldn't place it, it made her wonder about something. Her sleepy mind tried to push it away but it came back into icy focus with a clarity that was usually reserved for the first time a boy uses his tongue on your clit. No going back to sleep until she knew, she might have to run back to the main house and find her friend, have their designated driver get them to her friend's house and take one of those godforsaken pills to insure that her father's first born grandchild wasn't an earth bender.

She sat up straight now even as the world spun and nausea erupted full force through her, she had to find him and find out if he knew whether or not- "Did you wear a condom?"

He pressed something into her palm that felt suspiciously like one of those annoying little plastic packets that the connection cables for hooking up electronics to the television come in so you don't lose them or whatever they're for, her fingers closed around it and brought it up close to her face so that she could focus on it without half as much effort as it would've if it were further away. It was a little white square with the words "Trojan Ultra Ribbed" written on it in neat little gold letters. She flushed brilliantly at that, somehow he had known just how to touch her right and what to use.

Maybe it was time to switch to earth benders, they were stronger, patient, and knew how to listen to a woman's body to know how she would respond to him. She would have to wait and see if they were jealous too, last night had been amazing but she knew that angry sex was always better.


End file.
